


A Quiet Moment

by DeadBusinessPeople



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Martin and the HOK are so cute together, Some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBusinessPeople/pseuds/DeadBusinessPeople
Summary: Martin and the Hero of Kvatch share a quiet moment where they both finally declare their love to each other.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I don't know how I feel about this piece, but might as well upload it. :)

They laid together in a peaceful silence;with his arms snugly wrapped around her bulky frame and her arms holding him close to her. His head rested where her heart was and he listened to the steady beat while she played with his hair. 

He wished they could stay like this forever; no more crisis, no more responsibilities, no more empire. Just the two of them lying together in eternal bliss, it made his heart ache with longing. He would give almost anything to have that. 

But they needed him, all of Tamriel is counting on him to light the dragonfires and put an end to the crisis. There was so much pressure on him to be a strong leader, it was almost too much for one man to bear.

If it was not for her, then he would have certainly would have crumbled under the weight a long time ago.

He needed her. He depends on her to keep him sane during these hellish times. Whenever he is about to give in to despair, she swoops right in and saves him from himself. She always leaves him feeling light and mellow. She makes him feel like an actual person and for that he is grateful for. She treats him like an equal and keeps him company during those long, lonely nights in Cloud Ruler Temple. She soothes his hurting soul with that smile of hers. She is his savior, his beautiful and dangerous savior.

He would give almost anything to keep her by his side, just thinking about what dangers she has to face on a daily basis made him paralyzed with terror.

“Are you okay?” She asked, quietly interrupting his thoughts.  
“Yes…. why.”  
“Your whole body just suddenly tensed up and you looked troubled. Is it anything you want to talk about?”  
He sighed.  
“Just the usual stuff bothering me… you don’t need to worry my dear. I’ll be fine.”  
She nodded silently, understanding what he meant and tightened her arms around him.

She then slowly leaned her head forward and began placing small kisses along his neck. He responded by leaning closer to her, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his skin. 

She then moved to his face and placed kisses wherever her lips would land. On his eyelid, his nose, his ear, his cheek, his forehead and his eyebrow.   
In spite of himself, he managed a small smile and she kissed his smile.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I……..” She trailed off, it was the first time he has ever said it. Sure, they have traded countless of kisses and spent many nights in passion together. Yet they were always holding pieces of themselves back from each other. Never have any of them said those three words to each other before. It left her feeling lost, but strangely a bit…. giddy.

He looked up to see her turn her head away, preferring to look off towards the distance.

He sat up a bit and ever so gently cupped his hand around her cheek and faced her towards him.  
He looked into her eyes and, although she avoided eye contact, he could see there was uncertainty and fear in them. 

“You don’t have to be afraid to admit your feelings.” He softly whispered. “I won’t use them against you.”  
“I know.”  
“I don’t care about your past.” He tried. “Who you were before does not matter to me now.”  
“I know.”  
“You don’t have to say it then, I'll understand if you don’t feel the same way.” He relented with a tired smile.  
“No, it’s not that!” She interjected, shaking her head in distress.

“You are the best thing to have happened to me in a long time, it’s just…. this is all new to me. I’ve messed up everything else in my life, I just want this to be the one thing that goes right. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Tears then began to swell up in her eyes and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the intense desire to kiss her. To pour out all of his love towards her to show she didn’t have to be afraid, that he didn’t care if she makes a mistake or not.   
The only thing he would ever dare to ask from her was to stay by his side willingly. It was not a choice he would force her to make and she would be free to leave if she ever so chose.

She suddenly, then looked straight into his eyes and was taken aback by the intensity that shone in them. She saw nothing but raw, unfiltered love staring back at her from those beautiful eyes of his. There was no judgement, no malice, and no demand for her to comply with him.

It would be her move.

She felt her misery begin to dissipate and she kept her eyes locked on his.They then laid there staring at each other, with both of their hearts pounding painfully against their chests. Their breathing was loud, but slow as they waited to see what will become of this moment.

There they came at a crossroads, she could end it now and spare themselves a lot of heartache. Or she could give in to her feelings and create something wonderful with this man. This strange man who fell in love with this disaster of a woman she is. Could this even work out? He was going to be an emperor soon…. and if the Elder Council or even the Blades ever found out who she used to work for, they would kill her right where she stood. 

And yet a part of her could care less about all of them, a part of her wanted to give herself up to him and whatever may happen, let it happen. As long as she could have him in her arms. This part burned intensely within her and felt like her soul was on fire. It frightened her, especially since the feeling was mutual.

She was messy and broken, but so was he. They were two lost souls who suddenly, in a twist of fate now found themselves on a collision course with each other. Once she made her decision, she would be sealing their fates. 

She could deny her feelings and leave. It would be the safest route possible for both of them. He would be content with watching her from afar. Perhaps he would find someone else to love. Once this crisis was over maybe she could settle down somewhere peaceful to oppose the storms that raged within her mind.

But how could, she though, deny her feelings for this man? He was so sweet and loving… always putting others before himself. He had unwavering kindness towards everyone he met and was someone who greatly cared for the feelings of other people.

He counteracted the darkness within her, he soothed her rough edges and his presence always left her feeling calm. A feeling that was rare within her heart.

It is time now to make a decision, she has made up her mind. 

She leaned forward to him cautiously and he immediately perks up. She gets closer and closer to him until they are just mere inches away from each other.

Slowly, she brushes her lips across his and his breathing quickens. She then closes the gap between them and kisses him. It is slow and sweet, but it is not enough. She needs to say the words out loud. 

So she parts from him and there she can see the joy sparkling in his eyes. He is grinning brightly at her and she can’t help but grin at him too. She then leans over to his ear and finally she caves in.

“I love you Martin, I love you more than anything else in the world.”

It was the final nail in the coffin, a nail that she hammered in herself. There was no going back now, and from there on she will remember that moment as the moment she had sealed her own doom. 

He laughs gleefully and she immediately kisses him this time with more passion and he returns it eagerly.

She then pulls the covers over them and they spend the rest of the night devouring each other, repeating the same three words over and over to each other.


End file.
